theultimatesidemenfandomcom-20200214-history
Illuminate
''Illuminate ''was a planned Call of Duty ''montage series that Josh uploaded several trailers for in November 2011 and January 2012. The series never came to fruition, and to this day, fans and fellow Sidemen are trying to convince Josh into finally getting around to making the series. It has been November 11 2011 16:41:01 since it was originally announced. Trailers The first trailer introduced a grim, dark atmosphere but opted not to show actual game footage, as the description explains that the trailer was made to capture the gist of the series. It starts with the logo of Blacksmith Cinema, the editor of the trailer. The opening shot is a zoom-in on an empty hallway with a mural with an eye in it at the end, while music is playing in reverse. The shot begins to shake as the words "STAY AWAY" appear, before a series of shots appear. The shots combine both in-game scenery and real-life news footage, most specifically of 9/11. An orange triangle with the All-Seeing Eye of the Illuminati is shown briefly along with the 9/11 footage. The shots suddenly stop, along with the music, as the video harshly cuts to a shot of a frantically wide-open eye while panting is heard in the background. Piano music slowly fades in as the "Illuminate" title appears against the waves of a heart monitor. More Illuminati triangles are visible for several split-seconds. The eye fades out, and the title initially stays for a while longer, but eventually follows suit. In-game footage of a man walking in slow-motion appears as audio plays of a man reading excerpts of a post about a conspiracy based around an urban legend of Nathan Mayer Rothschild's affiliation with the Battle of Waterloo. The second trailer showcases a briefer, more formalized intro shown while Pendulum's "Distress Signal" plays in the background, and actually has in-game footage. The trailer ends with a "coming soon" slide claiming that the series would come later in 2012. In the description, Josh clarifies that he is not a member of the Illuminati, but is instead using the organization as a theme for the series. Reasons for cancellation In Josh's "Googling Myself" video, he stated that the reason that he never released ''Illuminate ''was that he got bored with ''Call of Duty, but says that due to the constant urges to release the series, he may be able to continue production on the series through Black Ops III. Trivia * In Josh's video titled "THE TRUTH IS OUT", there is a short section at the end where a teaser for Illuminate appears. There is a shot of an eye with panting noises in the background. Then, an "Illuminate" title is added against heart monitor waves. After a few brief moments, the eye fades out and the title stays for a while longer. This scene is not unlike that of the first trailer; however, there is an added section to the former where the title goes up in static and starts rapidly flying on and off screen. In the background of this, a faint "2016" can be seen, possibly alluding to the release of ''Illuminate ''later in the year. Since Josh is one of the harder working and more consistent Sidemen and is unlikely to have just been too lazy to produce Illuminate, speculation has arisen that he is working behind the scenes on something that could be more expansive than imagined when the trailers were first released. Category:Videos